Princess and her beast of a Prince
by pixienewt676
Summary: Madge Undersee always wanted to have her Prince. But what if she made a Fairy Godmother promise to help her look for her Prince? What if her Prince turned out to be just like the prince from her book? What if the story of the book somehow fitted in her situation? AU.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Hullo! So... An Art In DeviantArt, Beauty and The Beast, Beastly, Nanny Mcphee, Romeo and Juliet, and Cinderella inspired me to write this :D So... Claps, claps, and more claps for them :D**

**Reviews will be very sweet**

**I'm very sorry for the errors though. I'm not really that good :(**

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Once Upon A Time_**

_"The Prince is really rude, isn't he Madge?" 20 years old Callia pouted as 5 years old Madge crossed her arms dissapprovingly, looking away from the book "a Prince has to be nice! Or else he'll end up lonely. And- and I don't want that to happen" a tear dropped from her ocean like- blue eyes "He's hurting Nanny! Please help him!" Callia flashes up a smile, closing the book "Nanny, help me find my prince okay? The Queen is asleep and it's rude if I woke her up. And so is for the King, he is busy guarding the Castle. So, help me?" her shining innocent eyes shines so bright that Callia couldn't resist. "That's why I'm here for princess. To help you find your prince" She winks and left, avoiding the curious eyes of the little Princess._

* * *

"Madge didn't mean to be rich Gale" Catnip glance at me, interrupting the peaceful silence.

Instead of defending my sudden ourburst seconds ago at Undersee's mansion, I scowl at her.

Hey, it's not my fault I hated every rich product from the Capitol.

They live their life a the fullest. wasting food like it's not a big deal, and took away my childhood.

"Catnip, I- let's not talk about it, shall we?" She nodded sharply. I know she's pissed. She loves Undersee like she was her sister, despite their different life style and looks.

"Just try to get to know her Gale. Madge happens to be one of the nicest person in Panem" Catnip glared at me and nod as she sneak her way back to her house.

"Like that's gonna happen" I let out a harsh growl, and I strode off to the Forest

I let out a sigh of relief when the buzzing started and I was already inside the wilderness.

* * *

**PS: Hunger Games doesn't exist in this story**


	2. Princess and Prince Charming

**This is my first time writing long shots here, in Hunger Games archive. So sorry, if it's a big mess :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Princess and Prince Charming**

"Princess, wake up! You have a visitor" I smiled at the old nickname she gives me under the blanket of my light blue bed. I open my tired eyes and set asaid my blanket eyeing the black- haired woman with gray eyes infron of me."Calia you're so beautiful" a sad smile draw across her wrinkled face"You can't escape Madge. I have no rights to stop him. I'm so sorry dear" my lazy eyes widened in surprise. a suden realization hits me. "Your Dad invited Nate" Nate Runetswort, that's his name. He was the son of the mayor in District 1. An image of a Dark brown styled hair, brown wide eyes, pointed nose,, thin lips, and gold earring to his left earlobe.

"He's not that bad" I bit my lower lip and stood up preparing myself for a bath. Nate's good looking and nice. "He can be your Prince Charming, Madge" Callia carries my clothes following me inside the bathroom. I never had a problem with her being with me inside the bathroom. She's been with us ever since I was born. "I don't deserve to be loved, Callia. I'm not a Princess" I lower myself, dipping from the bubbles.

_"Pretty Dress" _ Gale Hawthorne-who-never-fails-to-make-me-feel-guilty said, I never meant to be here, I never meant to anger him. My Daddy can't broke out the law, he doesn't want his District to suffer, to be tortured by the Capitol.

He loves his District so much that he forgots about his family. So why do people talk about my Daddy like he was a rude person? Infact, I should be the one complaining!

I float out the tub smacking my palm to my face. How could i be so selfish?

"Care to explain, dear?" she hands me my towel and I wrap it up around myself "it's Gale hawthorne" I look down to my toes avoiding her gaze. She strongly believe that I like Gale, and I can't ignore the red sneaking up to my cheeks "Oh what does Prince Charming had done this time?" she's smirking! And Prince Charming? Yes, very charmiing indeed "Yes Callia, Prince Charming is so charming that he wants me dead" she rolled her eyes and chuckled

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Callia remembers

**Chapter 3 Callia remembers her promise**

* * *

I'm Callia, for the record i'm not your average Nanny. I'm destind to be with Madge ever since she was born.

My little Princess.

Madge. She was one of the purest people living in Panem. Si I chose her out of thousands and thousands of people.

I made a promise to my own Mother that I will choose the one I guard carefully.

And I did not regret it.

Curious?

I happen to be a Fairy God Mother.

* * *

**This is sorta a fill in chapter**

**Should I continue this?**

**I was planning to delete this but just wanna ask someone...**

**Please, reviews can't hurt anyone right?**


	4. A Not So Normal Day In The Woods

**Chapter 4- A Not So Normal Day In The Woods**

* * *

Analyze, plot, shot, poke, pick. Steps after steps repeats itself in the woods.

I need to feed my starving family. My mother's earn wasn't enough for her four growing active children.

If only things work by a snap of a finger...

*Crack*

"Catnip, thought your busy" I was tying the knot of the twig when a step echos. "Catnip" I repeated since no one bother to answer back "Catnip?"

It appears like she's messing up with me, I roll my eyes followed by standing up "Hello there Gale" almost like a warning, I picked up my knife pointing at nowhere

"It's seems like your surprised to see someone else" A melodic voice was echoed (Not-Catnip like one, I may add) "It's illegal don't you think?" Her diamond-shaped face was now visible. Out of curiosity, I took a step and her reddish lips formed into a smirk "Can you please help me go back to my home?" I let out a disgust choke. Colorful styled hair, weird dress-like clothing, and different colors were attached to her face. She was almost like a diamond if it weren't for her ashed skin.

"You disgust me. You're from the Capitol" She was suddenly on the floor now. I didn't mean to push her, I suddenly got mad and lost my control. "Just. Just get the creep out of my face" It's not my fault they killed my Father.

Out of nowhere, her eyes turned into the bright of yellow as so her hair. "Your crazy Mr. Hawthorne" Her melodic voice changed too, it became so light that her voice can be mistaken to belong to a bird. "If i were you, I have to change before it's too late" She pulled the end of my hunting gear "Change? Pathetic" I push her down again to the ground "I'm sorry. But you need this" She whispered so slowly that I have to look at her.

A smoke washed all of my vision and I felt my back hit the ground. I can almost scream at the frustration of the sensation that builds inside me, the sensation of a hot stingy feeling that flows freely inside my body. I can't anything beside it. I didn't even realize that I was knocked out.

* * *

**Thankyou for encouraging me to continue this MagnificKBEE, Emma, and blondierow :))**

**Sorry for the super late update. I forgot how this story was getting to and school stuff... But we'll recover :)**

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	5. No Choice Left

**Chapter 5- No choice left**

* * *

"How'd you been beautiful?" I smiled shyly, letting Nate inside the house "I'm fine. Thank you for asking Mr. Runetsworth" I ushered him towards the sofa "You look really lovely today Ms. Undersee or should I say my Future Bride" My blood immediately turns cold and my eyes wandered to his

"That's a magnificent joke Nate! I almost believed on it! Good One!" a nervous chuckle was heard I can feel that this is not the time of joking around "you're not joking are you?" He touches my cold hand that I automatically pull away "I'm sorry but... I wont accept this! My Daddy won't accept this" I slammed my fist at the table

"He was the one who planned it" He showed me the ring and placed it inside my enclosed fist "I'm sorry Margaret"

Hatred is all I can feel. Why must he do that? selling his daughter's freedom? Forever? "I want to refuse too. But this is what it is meant to be right? We can't get away from the law. At least let's just do it for the sake of our District" I nodded, Nate cares for our District. This is all for our District. It is our duty to get on with the law, There's no options left

"Let me think about it okay?" He let out a sad smile "We don't want our District to be punished right?" I inhaled and exhaled whispering

"Right"

* * *

Reviews


	6. Dreams

**Chapter 6- Dreams**

**I don't own Hunger Games and so is the song called You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound  
**

* * *

My head hurts. I guess it's about 7 in the morning, judging by the way the heat of the sun is too much.

"Ugh" I slam my palm at the my forehead. The girl, the push, the way I was knocked out. Everything.

I stood up, brushing my pants and collected my game. "ma's gonna kill me" muttering while speeding up towards my house "Your home early" A hint of sarcasm was noted to my Ma's voice "I passed out" I said resting my whole body to the wrinkled sofa "What happened? Are you hurt?" She touched her palm to my forehead, why am I suddenly so tired? "I'm okay Ma. I'm fine" She kissed my temple and I automatically fall down to sleep.

_"don't' I can hurt you" A big shadow was whispering, shielding his face from a lady with a golden hood "I trust you" The big shadow turned in ease. "So you can see your beauty every morning that you rise, You are the moon" The lady's voice was melodic and beautiful, simply mesmerizing._

I woke up with a rapid heartbeat. Everything feels so real. The lady's touch, the song, the shadow. Everything. Almost like i'm inside the body of the shadow.

* * *

**Reviews? please? It wont hurt right?**


	7. Town and Seam wont ever be equal

**Chapter 7 Town and Seam won't ever be equal**

**My main goal is to make longer chapters :D**

* * *

"Strawberries" A hand holding a sack was visible when I opened it "Good Morning. You can come in" signalling the fact that is raining outside, he doesn't have a choice

"Do you want some coffee Gale?" I broke the awkward staring contest of ours. He eyed me from top to bottom, seeing me unease can't help either so I decided to sit properly just like my Daddy taught me. "Pretty luxurious Undersee" He stared with confidence, I can sense that he wanted me to break down, to loose my patience "I heard that you have a sister. I bet I can give her some-"

"I don't want your charity. Just give me the money so I can leave your fancy house" He clenched his fist, I can tell that being nice is something that he doesn't want from me "Don't be such a goody two shoes Undersee. I don't want your dang pity" He smirked at me when my eyebrows furrowed. If words can kill he must've killed me a long time ago

"Here" I handed him the money "Where's Katniss?" I handed him coffee and he took it with a sneer "He's with that Mellark kid, pretty much like her stalker" Peeta is the blonde attractive boy from town, he was one of my probably only friends "Don't talk like that. You don't know him well. He's very kind hearted" He slammed the coffee to the table loudly "Town kids, people like you are pretty much like the Capitol" Awkward silence was now heard, the rapid breathing of his, the paused sience of Callia with her dishes, the rain that was slowly evaporating.

"All I need is the fuckin' money Undersee, I don't need your opinion" I stared at the coffee that was clutched inside my hand "I don't need yours too" I slammed it to the table in range "Don't say things like that that you don't know damn too well" He rolled his eyes at me "Thankyou for the coffe Ms. Undersee. It's such pleasure meeting a townie" He packed his games and slammed the door goddbye

"I don't need your harsh comments" I pick myself up and stormed upstairs thinking that maybe Town and Seam won't ever be equal

* * *

**Sorry for the language :(**

**Reviews? **


	8. I'll be Okay

**Chapter 8- I'll be okay**

* * *

The living room was silent. It was a talk between Daddy and I.

"So I heard Mr. Hawthorne dropped by some strawberries" I rolled my eyes at him, it was too obvious that he was trying to break the tension that seems too obvious.

"Madge" he looked at me and I finally understood why he has troubles of opening the topic up. It was there, right there in his sad blue eyes was the sadness that he longed to vanish. The worries and pain that he wish his family never experienced.

"Daddy, you don't have to" I smiled a sad one, I held his hand on my own. It was cold as his heart was beating fast with hot fire. Angry, angry of what he approved on for his daughter.

"I know you only want what's best for me. And I know you don't want me to be bitten by trackerjackers" those insects were one of the insane things President Snow likes to test with rebels. Daddy despised him, like everybody else. He gave me a weak chuckle, a weak chuckle that made his eyes break down.

"Madge, I'm so sorry" I leaned to his shoulder and him with mine. I let out my own fear slide down my cold cheek. For once, I closed my eyes and pretend that I was young. Young ad innocent. Back to the day when Daddy was there when I needed him, back to the day where Mommy was there to make flower arrangements. Back to the day where happiness is all about.

"Daddy, I'll be okay"

* * *

Please review


	9. Permanent Burn

**Sorry for the short chapters... I'll try to make it longer... Please review? Please? :((**

Chapter 9- permanent burn

* * *

A week passes by and my sleepiness increased and increased. It's not just my sleepiness that I notice, it was also the way that a strange pimple-like thing was growing on my face; it was bright red and itchy.

I tried to hide it but it was too sensitive. It was rare.

I run pass my siblings that was about to enter the bathroom. "sorry, kiddos have an important business here" I shouted across the slammed door, I squeeze and squeeze but that thing seems like too strong and really holding on to my skin.

"Gale wha's hapnin'" Posy's little soft voice echoed from the old tiled floor. "Nothing Posy, you go around now" my fingers was shaking from the contact of my skin. The pimple-liked thing was bleeding. My reflection from the mirror was unbelievable. My brown eyes turned a little darker and the right side of my face has a mark like a splattered burn.

I opened the sink clumsily, pouring water to my face. Where did I even get that scar? I've never been burned. And that lady, that was too hysterical.

I rubbed my right cheek up to my temple, but the burn mark was like a permanent scar. Every rub turns my eyes darker than brown, it was close to black. Every turn of my face to the mirror my hair grows longer.

Seeing as that it only makes it worst, I opened the door and snuck up inside my room. One turn to the mirror and I grabbed my hood without second guesses.

* * *

the air outside the house tickles half of my face, strangely my right sidewasn't numb.

Step by step. I tried to remember where have I gotten that resulted to this? I never been on a fight the night before that? Where did I got it?

* * *

the cold breeze of winter, today seems like my lucky day. Besides of what happened to my face. I left the meadow earlier than what I expect, the wildturkey inside my game bag was too heavy for a week of food for my family.

I inhaled deeply, entering Town. The fragrant smell and well organized houses. It was sickening.

I minded my own business since this people happened to be the one who's paying me. Oh, how I hate to please them. I feel like a mud here compare their white, clean and fragrant clothes. Snotty.

Ipassed across the most largest house among the other. Madge Undersee was sitting on her usual spot, her piano. Eventhough I hate the living soul out of her, I can't seem to point out why fire was inside my body all the time when she was nearer. How much hate is that?

I knock at the door of the next house, who was owned by a customer. "Hey, here's the wil. turkey you'-" I gulped when I realize, he was no customer at all.

* * *

**Please review**


	10. The Whipping

**Sorry for the late update guys! **

Chapter 10- the whipping

* * *

Our eyes met. He looked up to me, then to the turkey, and up to my shocked face once more.

A fat line of silence was all there when I woke to a sudden realization.

Run, what are you waiting for? Death?

I turned around too suddenly that my neck produced a crack sound, it made me dizzy but I remind myself that I still need to live.

Flash and flash of faces passed me by as I run, the shock faces of town people was almost too distracting.

"stop!" thanks to Peacekeeper Thread; who I mistakingly thought it was Cray brought me out from my thoughts.

I run, scratched by town rocks. I can feel my feet bleed, I can feel my head beat faster than my heart. Maybe this is the end.

"Stop!" he shouted, it wasn't enough for me to turn around. My goal was right there. Just keep pushing Hawthorne, maybe he won't notice you.

I was almost there when bad luck knocks in my life, I was distracted. Distracted by that blonde monster who was, staring back at me with her widened blue eyes.

Her mouth was uttering a word and I was surprised that I still have the ability to raise my eyebrow.

"rock" it was too late. I tripped down the rock and fell face flat. I pleaded my system to work it's engine but my body automatically shutted down.

A few seconds later, a pair of harsh cold hands picked up my own. "get up rebel, think your tough?" his voice rungs to my ears like a bee that stings. "let me show you who's tough" he half dragged half kicked me forward. My wrist was now pink from the work of the tightens of his metal wrist locker. My feet automatically drags me to where my life ends, I shut my eyes tightly, refusing to look at the deadly device.

"Mr. Thread,what is this all about?" a mellow but bossy voice voiced up. "Ms. Undersee, as a mayor's daughter I expect that you know the rules" I felt Madge's hand touches my wrist gently, pulling it from his captivity.

"you can't do anything" he yanked her hand off mine and she fell down the ground. My strange fire scar strangely started hurting. I bit my lip preventing to yell. I do not want them to know or even think that I care about that blonde doll.

* * *

Thread yanked my hair forcefully from the metal bars from my wrist, pushing me to a kneeling position. My eyes opened, tons of people circled around us. My mother, Katniss, Peeta, and even the dirt stained blonde manage to cry.

"Thread, stop this right now" Madge's voice was deadly but at the same time calm. Thread looked up to her and gave an evil smirk. "sorry princess"

His metal whip collided with my bare back, a cold sick feeling filled my body. Another whip. I can feel my back creating cracks, pouring blood.

Every whip was the sound of my Ma's plead. I can feel everybody's eyes were on my mother. I can feel their hatred to the Capitol.

I bowed my head, droplets of blood trickes down my back and made me numb. I fisted my now white hands and feel myself collapse

* * *

Reviews? Please? It won't hurt... Please.


	11. Morphling

**Chapter 11-Morphling**

* * *

When Gale Hawthorne was running I can't help but feel something burn inside the pit of my stomach. It was in his eyes that was yelling for help; he was too prideful to ask for one may I add.

He was too close to the end of town when Daddy's quotation bells around in my head "in our days, Captivity is equals the Capitol" that was a question in my head. Like a math too difficult to understand, but now I truly trust his knowledge.

And he was captured. With a trip from a rock. Such a hunter he is.

I clutch un clutch my fist, trying to warn him but my breath was too hitch to scream at him. I can't ignore the annoying worriness I felt for this cold hearted monster!

* * *

Peacekeeper Thread was colder than him and the way he clutches Gale Hawthorne was too much for me;his tears was too rare to see. Before I knew it, I run up to the square with surprising speed that I never felt that I even have. I closed my eyes with every little speck of scraps etches to my skin. (Even in winter, rocks somehow manage to be such a pain)

The heavy downpour was too much with my white knee length dress, but surprisingly I manage to get there alive.

I tried to stop him with every fibre of courage I have but he was strong as a stone.

Every whip and metal to metal sounds was pain in my ears and the worst part is, the once too tough Gale was now too fragile.

I now notice that next to me was his mother, Mrs. Hazelle Hawthorne. With the look on her face, I began to cry again though I know it was useless.

* * *

Minutes. I stood there for how many minutes when I came up to my senses. No District 12 Seam medicine can work. I let a huge inhale and force myself to speed up right to my own home. He needs Morphling

* * *

Thankyouuuuuu for the reviews, fav and the follows :))


	12. Thanking the Princess

**Chapter 12: Thanking the Princess**

-.-

* * *

"Undersee" Gale groaned through his throat when Madge sat across from him "Are you alright Gale?" she straighten the hem of her dress with her other hand hung loosely at her side

"Why did you even bother helping me? I don't need your pity" Madge folded both of her hands to her thighs and her back was laying straight from the wooden sit

"Are you done whining?" she rolled her eyes at him when he copied her.

She sat there waiting for him. It was obvious that she wants to have a conversation and she also knows that he doesn't want her close to him.

"You can go now Undersee. I won't say thankyou because I don't really need your help" He folded his arms across his chest and Madge stood up with her piercing glare directed to him. Madge formed her lips into a thin line and Gale didn't move.

"Ga-, Oh! Ms. Undersee! It's a pleasure to see you visit my son" Hazelle looked back and forth to the two teenagers, who was having a debate going on.

"You're welcome Mrs. Hawthorne. And may I say, your son looks really... Well" Madge shook Hazelle's hand and offer her her sit. "Oh! Gale wouldn't survive if he hasn't that morphling. What a life saver!" Gale rolled his eyes. It's obvious that his mother didn't know about Madge's doings.

"You can go now Undersee" He gestured his hand to shoo her but she stood her ground with a pleasant smile on her face

"I should be better going Mrs. Hawthorne. Good to see you Gale" She walked out from Gale's room with a delightful Hazelle inside

"She seems really sweet" almost like a teenage girl, she giggled and Gale only rolled his eyes

"Ma, the Mayor's daughter is clearly out of my league"

* * *

-.-

reviews?


End file.
